Security systems, such as for homes and businesses, have become commonplace as people seek to protect themselves and their property. A security system includes any life, safety and property protection system. The security system typically includes a central control panel that communicates with a number of sensors via a wired or wireless path.
When any one of the sensors detects an event, the sensors transmit a signal to the central control panel. The central control panel, in turn, generates an alarm signal within the home or business and also sends a signal via a network to a central monitoring station.
Typically, the local alarm signal within the home or business is comprised of a standard cadence algorithm. Each particular cadence algorithm defines a particular alarm event.
A homeowner can determine what type of alarm event occurred based upon the type of cadence algorithm. Alternatively, the central control panel outputs that standard cadence algorithm to a voice siren that can emit an audible voice signal indicating the type of event. Currently the voice siren drivers only recognize a certain limited number of cadence algorithms or patterns.
However, there is a need for the voice siren driver and voice siren to be able to recognize and output a broader range of cadence patterns.